badgood new years eve
by ElissaWolf
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are out celebrating New Years and Naruto decides to go outside for a breather only to find poor Hinata kicked out of her house soaked by the rain, bruised and cut on New Years Eve…One question remains is what will he do?


OK this is just a short random one-shot

A naruhina yay

I'm obsessed with the couple sue me -.-

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are out celebrating New Years and Naruto decides to go outside for a breather only to find poor Hinata kicked out of her house soaked by the rain, bruised and cut on New Years Eve…

One question remains is what will he do?

I don't own Naruto or **Start of Something New-**High School Musical

Knowing my luck I'll have to carry it on. Bugger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata screamed loudly as her fathers palm struck her body multiple times, "Why don't you fight back Hinata! Your 17 now fight me!" he screamed at his daughter watching her scramble to her feet.

"What's your answer?!" he harshly spat at his daughter.

Hinata hung her head refusing to look at her 'father', "No I will not father hurt me all you like I don't care anymore" she said in a strong proud voice.

"Now you decide to stop stuttering not when we have meetings. Now!" he half laughed, "you are no longer part of this family. Leave!" he shouted drawing one swift blow to her stomach and shoving her out the door. He watched his eldest daughter crawl throw the gates covered in blood and bruises.

He could only think one thing as she crawled away from him she was pathetic.

Hinata grabbed onto a nearby bench and pulled herself up; the wind whipped her face as she walked towards the town, maybe if she went there someone would help it was closer than the hospital and besides she was too weak to make it.

-------------------

**In the bar**

Naruto sat at the table with most of the rookie 9 and Gai's team having a drinking competition and Shikamaru was winning, I mean who know.

Naruto was getting a head ache; everyone was so close and was flirting with him he need some air, "OK you guys I'm off to get a breath of fresh air" he said pushing the drunk a flirtatious girl away from him and quickly made his way out of the bar.

The ninja looked at each other then burst out laughing, at Kiba who had two chop sticks hanging from his mouth imitating a walrus.

Naruto stepped outside and sighed as the rain splattered over his face; he heard a low whimper behind him and immediately turned to see Hinata, blood dipping off her chin, her breath short and slow.

"HOLY CRAP HINATA!" he shouted loudly running up to the girl, picking her frail frame and running back into the bar for help.

Lucky for him Sakura was pregnant and was not drinking until it was born, "Sakura help!" he said quickly shoving all the drinks off the table and laid Hinata before them all.

Sakura didn't need to be told what to do, she quickly unzipped Hinata's jacket and began to heal her wounds soon she was in a stable condition and began to wake up, and she carefully sat up and looked around her surroundings.

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and she immediately began to struggle, "Whoa calm down Hinata you'll hurt yourself, now lets take you home" he said softy putting his arms round her waist and hoisting her small body into his arms and walked out of the bar saying a short goodbye to his ninja companions.

"I don't have a home" Hinata whimpered into Naruto's ear tear dipping into his neck as she buried her face further into his neck sobbing her heart out.

"Shh shh its ok come on you can stay with me for a while" he said softy, carrying the girl back up to his apartment.

He laid her on sofa and planted a kiss on her forehead, "I'm going to put the radio on" he said quickly flicking the radio on.

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start   
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

Naruto flicked off the radio, laid on the sofa with Hinata and sang, "this come be the of something new" he sang planting a kiss on Hinata's lip then let himself and Hinata drift off into a deep sleep ready to start the new year together as one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was random -.-

Read and review


End file.
